


Over My Head

by Aliypop



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliypop/pseuds/Aliypop
Summary: " I have a plan," Martha whispered leaning over towards her brother Philip over the punch bowl. "Is it a good one?" he replied back. the two both uninterested at the gala that was hosted, "I have a plan just know that.." she laughed rolling her eyes, As much as Martha hated it just like the Waynes she was an elite of Gotham thanks to Cameron Kane finding land, picking up yet another glass of punch the seventeen-year-old only groaned downing the punch.





	Over My Head

" I have a plan," Martha whispered leaning over towards her brother Philip over the punch bowl. "Is it a good one?" he replied back. the two both uninterested at the gala that was hosted, "I have a plan just know that.." she laughed rolling her eyes, As much as Martha hated it just like the Waynes she was an elite of Gotham thanks to Cameron Kane finding land, picking up yet another glass of punch the seventeen-year-old only groaned downing the punch.  
"Not really ladylike there." the young man said walking towards her in his white suit jacket.  
"Who asked for your oppinon.." with a small smile she shot an arrow in his heart, "Kane, Martha Kane by the way.." sticking her hand out for him to shake it.  
"Nice to meet you.." he trailed off trying to find something to compliment her by, she was breathtaking sassy she was everything he couldn't have. "You have uhm.. nice lips..." he blurted out before rubbing the back of his head. Martha began staring at him confused by his comment.  
"And you are?" was all she could say before pushing him away from him as she did with every interested boy who crossed paths with her.  
"Thomas Wayne," he said with a laugh, one that could light up an entire room, and for Martha it did. "probably should have started with that..: mumbling to himself as he looked down at his feet for a split second until Martha grabbed his hand."So you come to these often too huh?" Martha questioned breaking the silence between them. "More like host these often, I always get fawned over it's not fun." he sighed taking Martha by the hand. "Would you like a tour?"   
"A tour of what?" her hand on her hip as she looked up at the taller boy.  
"Of the mansion... what did you think I meant?" slightly scared of her answer. "Don't answer-"   
" I don't know maybe you were being flirty beside's I've heard stories of you Waynes." nudging him on the shoulder.   
"I've heard a lot about you Kane's one minute you met one next minute you're naked." the two chuckling, "playboys... " he laughed as Martha began to blush "I have no idea what you're talking about.." she gasped pretending to be innocent."I have you know I'm the belle of the ball" a grin appearing on her face as she pressed up against him their lips inches away from a kiss causing Thomas to turn a dark shade of red. "Now this tour of yours?" she questioned bringing Thomas back.   
"Right this way." leading her up to the library which was his favorite part of the manor, it was usually where Luara, his mother could always find him tucked away in a book sometimes medical and sometimes his favorite The Curse of Capistrano. "that has to be approximately 86,989,600 books " Martha laughed"Cleary you haven't read them all have you..."  
"And if I have," he replied furrowing his brows as Martha sat next to him.  
"Then you are a genius." her hand resting on his lap  
"Thank you, Ms. Wayne." the name slipped out of his mouth.  
"Martha Wayne... has a nice ring to it." her left eyebrow raising as she laid her head on his shoulder" But don't make that mistake again.. unless a ring is going on my finger." her face gentle and stern as Martha moved to lay her back upon the armrest.   
"Tell me do you believe in love at first sight.." her voice soft like a lady as she looked up at Thomas with a mischevious look in her eyes.  
"Theoretically it could be real but sometimes.." a pale feminine finger was placed on his lips as she shushed him.   
"It's a yes or no question.. not a theory. we'll try another have you ever been kissed?"   
leaning closer towards him she could feel his pulse rush rapidly, and his heart beat faster, and the sweat on his palms beading up to make a puddle in his hand, there it was the catalyst she needed the plan she had running over in her head finally in effect before she could play innocent Thomas figured out her game. "Ms. Kane.." he blushed seeing how close she was to him. Thomas did like her he'd be lying if he said he didn't, but there was something about the girl that attracted him it wasn't her smile or her sass it was the way she made him feel and the kindness behind her eyes. "What are you doing!" he began to tense up.  
"You had crumbs on your mouth! you didn't think I was .." she blushed looking away from.  
"I thought you were trying to kiss me.."  
"you'd have to take me out on a date first Mr. Wayne."  
"Tomorrow at 8?" he gave her a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "8 sounds fine." laughing as she grabbed a book from over his shoulder.

 

"And that Master Bruce is how your parents met," Alfred said tucking a 10-year-old Bruce in his warm comfy bed.   
"Alfred you weren't telling Bruce that boring story again were you." Martha joked as Thomas came behind her fixing her pearl necklaces on her neck. "I thought you two had already left?" he questioned as the couple looked lovingly into each other's eyes sharing a quick kiss.  
"Yuck!" Bruce exclaimed as Alfred covered his eyes for him.


End file.
